


Christmas Shopping

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, hinted Roxlin?, pure fluff with a dash of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry lives, and Eggsy is fussing about getting him a present for Christmas. Wanting to get the perfect gift for him. (Established or pining Eggsy)</p>
<p>Aka, Roxy just wants the pining to end already, Eggsy just wants to find a gift for Harry, Merlin wants this over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> This is for the prompt by LeafZelindor! I didn't really know what to write at first I admit, but after the idea came to me, I just let the ideas flow while my fingers did the work. Hope you enjoy!

 

It was a dreary Saturday morning.

 

Roxy wanted to sleep in and ignore the cold weather outside.

 

Emphasis on WANTED.

A certain blonde _who would no longer be her best friend once she was done with him_ had stormed into her flat and then proceeded to shake her awake by the shoulders, panicked eyes opened wide as he begged her to get dressed. So she had done so reluctantly, going through her morning routine with deliberate slowness even while he hovered around her, wide eyes begging her to go faster.

 

She ignored him.

 

Instead, she _slowly_ brushed her hair, _slowly_ straightened her bed, _slowly_ ate her breakfast and _slowly_ changed her clothes. During this time, he buzzed around her before dramatically flopping onto her couch and whining away at her. Roxy glared at her former best friend.

 

“Is there a reason you woke me up at this ungodly hour?”

 

“Its 10 am Rox.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I don’t like being woken up at this hour without any apparent reason!”

 

“It’s for Christmas shopping!”

 

Roxy blinked at this, then stared straight at the blond menace that was her best friend ( _or soon to be a dead friend if he didn’t give her a more in depth explanation)_ “What do you mean, Christmas shopping?” She asked flatly.

 

The blond menace aka Eggsy Unwin aka soon to be dead best friend gave her his best puppy eyes. “Christmas is coming in a week but I still haven’t found the perfect gift for ‘Arry! Could you pleaseeeeeeeee help me go shopping for one?” Eggsy pleaded, eyes starting to brim with tears as he stared beseechingly at Roxy.

 

Roxy groaned internally. Eggsy knew how much she hated those eyes when they were directed at her. It always made her feel guilty for Eggsy and more accepting for whatever request Eggsy had. With another groan, this time out loud, she grumbled. “Fine. Let me get dressed first before we go out.”

 

Eggsy’s tears cleared immediately, his gloom disappearing to become instant cheer. “Thanks, Rox! Now let’s go shopping for the best gift ever!” With that cheerful remark, Eggsy ran out of her room.

 

With a scowl, Roxy grabbed her phone from her bedside dresser, unlocking it with a quick tap. Without hesitation, she opened up her Whatsapp and typed out a quick message before she shut it down again.

 

_~ Le line break ~_

Merlin had no idea how he had gotten into this mess. One moment he had been at his desk putting the finishing touches on his reports for the new recruits, the next thing he knew he was being dragged out of his office by a determined Harry who was leading him towards the garage. Merlin blinked in confusion. What on earth was going on?

 

“Harry?” Merlin asked tentatively, feeling a sudden foreboding of fear.

 

“Yes, Merlin?”

 

“Where are you taking me?

 

“Christmas shopping.”

 

That’s when Merlin dug his heels in and stood rooted to the spot, glaring at his (soon – to – be – dead) best friend.

“Hell no Harry, HELL. NO.” Merlin retorted, impervious to the other man’s pleading gaze. Instead, he stalked off in another direction, intending to head back to his office to continue his work.

 

Harry caught up to Merlin quickly, gripping the other man by the bicep to stop him. “Merlin, I understand that you don’t wish to help me with what you might consider being a pointless task, but I need you for moral support and an unbiased ear.” Harry pleaded, eyes boring into Merlin’s.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes instead. “You’re making this sound like a goddamn quest that I forced you to undertake you drama king,” Merlin replied accusatorily. Harry chose not to reply to that, instead going back to his original point.

 

“Look, just help me out with my Christmas shopping and I’ll give you what you want, as long as it is within reasonable limits.” Harry pleaded once more.

 

Merlin was tempted to say no again as he wasn’t interested in accepting bribes, but a chime from his pocket stopped him. Ignoring Harry, Merlin took out his phone to check his latest message, bringing the screen nearer to himself to stop Harry from peeking. It didn’t take him long to read through the message sent to him with a raised eyebrow, then he closed his phone, turning to Harry with a heavy sigh.

 

“Fine,” Merlin grumbled. “But I want more funding for my department before I agree to go shopping with you!” Merlin warned. Harry smiled at this.

 

“As you wish, old friend, as you wish.”

 

_~Le line break~_

 

Roxy was bored. And tired. When she had accepted going shopping with Eggsy, she hadn’t expected that bloody idiot to be so indecisive that he flitted from store to store, picking up items with the intention to purchase, only to lose his nerve and return them to the shelves. Currently, the items he had picked seemed to be fit for an older man, and Roxy had a sneaking suspicion as to who Eggsy was buying for. Still, she had to ask.

 

“Eggsy, whom are you buying Christmas gifts for anyway? Didn’t you already get some gifts for your family during your last mission to Taiwan? Why are you buying gifts again?” She asked.

 

Eggsy sighed as he put down yet another item, this time, a gift box of men’s products. With a quick look around, he mumbled his reply. “I’m buying a Christmas gift for Harry to celebrate him being back and all. But I don’t exactly know what will be the perfect gift for him.” He shuffled his feet at this point.

 

Roxy took pity on him then. “Just get him anything that you think he’ll like. Seeing as to how Harry seems to be besotted with you, he’ll probably be happy with any gift you get him.” She said confidently.

  
Eggsy squirmed at this.

 

Roxy’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Eggsy…. Please tell me you did as I asked and told Harry how you feel about him?” She asked.

 

Eggsy didn’t reply, instead choosing to rush to another shelf to look for more items.

  
Roxy growled and stalked over to Eggsy, pulling his ear down. “I told you to confess your feelings to that man once he woke up from the surgery and you promised me that you’ll do it once Harry was fully recovered. Well, now he’s fully recovered, taken the position of Arthur and I thought that you guys would be together already. But nooo, you decided to break your promise and now you’re still pining for the very same man who is pining after your daft head too!” Roxy growled.

 

Eggsy winced. “Rox, I know you mean well, but the truth is I don’t think Harry feels the same way. I mean, I’m a pleb, a kid from the estates, nothing else. How can I compare myself to Harry who’s so utterly perfect in every way and probably can have anyone in his bed, but thinks of me as his apprentice only anyways?” Eggsy confessed softly.

 

That was when an equally soft voice sounded behind them, making Eggsy whirl around in surprise.

 

“Is that what you really think my dear boy?” The soft voice said. Eggsy stared at the source, which was Harry himself, dressed in a dark pinstripe suit that had Eggsy staring. Merlin could be seen behind Harry, looking utterly exasperated and done with everything. Harry, on the other hand, looked… wrecked. There were no other words Eggsy could think of to describe Harry’s reaction. He looked so utterly guilty that Eggsy yearned to reach out and reassure the other man that everything would be all right. Instead, Eggsy bit his lip and turned away from Harry to see Roxy’s reaction.

 

Roxy, instead of looking as surprised as Eggsy was, had a smug expression on her face and took her phone out, displaying her messages which clearly showed that she had texted Merlin to come to the shop they were currently in. Eggsy gave his friend a quick glare which she returned with a stronger glare that made him wilt in place. Looking satisfied, she spoke.

 

“I suspected that you hadn’t told Harry how you felt about him after seeing how you kept making moon eyes behind his back and blushed whenever I teased you about you being with Harry. Thus, I collaborated with Merlin to find some way to get you two together for Christmas. When you dragged me out for Christmas shopping, I knew I had the chance so I quickly sent a message to Merlin to get him to bring Harry here. So really, you just made things way too easy for me when you confessed about how you felt about Harry. I even recorded it down just in case the man himself didn’t appear! But thanks to Merlin, Harry’s here, heard everything you said, so my job here is done.” With a satisfied nod to herself, Roxy walked away from Eggsy to move to Merlin. Merlin graciously offered his arm to Roxy who accepted it with a dainty sniff. They sauntered away, seemingly gliding through the throngs of Christmas shoppers which seemed to part for them as they left.

 

Eggsy stared after them both, distantly thinking, _‘I have GOT to learn how to do that.’_

Then the sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present.

 

Dreading everything already, Eggsy turned to Harry prepared to make his apologies but wasn’t prepared to see Harry so close to him, practically nose to nose with him. Eggsy gave way to a quick yelp and stumbled back with his arms flying around with the intention to regain his fall. It was Harry who saved him from an ungraceful sprawl on his butt, though, a suit-clad arm going around his waist to prevent his fall. Eggsy instinctively clutched onto Harry’s shoulders to stop his fall as well, so Harry ended up dipping a surprised Eggsy in public, causing everyone around them to stop and stare at them.

 

Eggsy blushed.

 

Harry let Eggsy up quickly, deciding not to embarrass the younger man further. Instead, he ran his hands down over his suit, trying not to let his nerves show. When he felt more confident, he spoke.

 

“Would you like to move this somewhere else? Someplace we can have a proper conversation for example.” Harry suggested.

  
Eggsy nodded. “There’s a park nearby where we can talk. Come on.” Eggsy replied brusquely. Then, without letting himself lose his nerve, Eggsy turned on his heel and led the way out.

 

_~ Le line break ~_

 

Eggsy found himself wandering the park in silence with Harry by his side and no idea whatsoever how to broach the topic with Harry that the other man had overheard his confession. How on Earth was he supposed to tell the other man that he truly was in love with him, then brace himself for Harry’s rejection? Eggsy didn’t think his heart could take a rejection from Harry.

 

Then Harry cleared his throat and stopped in his tracks, making Eggsy pause as well. Mentally, Eggsy braced himself for the heartbreak that was sure to occur, determined to not make Harry feel guilty.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry started, “I just want to understand some things. Just now, I overheard you saying that you think yourself to be entirely unsuitable of my love. Is that what you really think of yourself?” Harry queried.

 

Eggsy looked away from Harry’s pleading gaze, a hand going to the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, it’s just as I’ve said earlier, I’m just a pleb, no one special at all.  I’m truly grateful for the fact that you saw some potential in me and saw fit to give me a chance in Kingsman, but to ask for your heart? That is what I don’t deserve cos you probably either see me as your apprentice only or else my dad’s son. So yea, Harry, I won’t mind if you reject me.” Eggsy confessed.

 

Then Harry gripped his other hand, making Eggsy look into Harry’s eyes in surprise. Harry’s brown eyes focused on Eggsy’s startled green eyes. “My dear boy,” Harry started, “How could you ever think of yourself entirely unsuitable for me? If anyone should fear rejection, it should be me. I’m a scarred old man who works too hard and old enough to be your father, but my heart still pines for yours since every time I see you, I’m reminded of how much I want you and your bright spark of youth, your wonderful kindness to your close ones and your passion in life itself. How could an old man like myself ever contribute to your heart dear one? You deserve someone who enjoys life like you, someone close to your age so that you won’t get dragged by an old man like me and someone who is willing to love you for the entirety of your life. I truly love you Eggsy, but you deserve someone better than me.” Harry finished passionately.

 

Eggsy gaped for a while, his mind still struggling to process Harry’s love confession. Harry took Eggsy’s stunned silence for rejection, shoulders drooping as he turned away. Eggsy noticed this and made up his mind quickly. Without allowing himself to hesitate, he grabbed Harry by the bicep and turned the other man around to smack a kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry touched his lips with his fingers then looked at Eggsy wide-eyed.

 

Eggsy grinned.

 

“I love ya too Harry. Sorry if I took too long to tell you and all, but yea, I really love you. So what if you’re old? I don’t care about that! I’m not in it for age. I just love you for who you are and the fact that you’re willing to even consider me as the love of your life. And stop caring about those scars. Those scars are proof of you living, so I’m glad for them Harry. Really, I’m happy that you love me back.” Eggsy said cheerfully. He couldn’t stop smiling, what with his heart feeling like it would burst soon with the knowledge that _Harry loved him back as well!_

 

Harry smiled back, an arm going around Eggsy to bring him close. He knocked his forehead into Eggsy’s, but neither cared as Harry was now kissing a very content Eggsy.

 

_‘This is the best Christmas gift ever.’_ Both Eggsy and Harry thought to themselves.

 

**BONUS:**

 

(How did Harry end up in the same shop as Eggsy?)

 

“Merlin, where are we going?” Harry asked.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I heard that Eggsy frequents a shop here quite frequently, so you might want to check it out to see if there might be anything here that Eggsy likes.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“I never said anything about buying Christmas gifts for Eggsy,” Harry said slowly.

 

Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned to give Harry a flat look. “I’ve been your best friend for years, Harry, so ye can’t fool me. Up till now all the shops we’ve been to either sells sports items or else things that a young man like Eggsy would like. Also, I’ve been keeping track of your shopping list, and I know that you’ve finished buying gifts for almost everyone except Eggsy. So really, Harry, stop your stupid denial and let’s go already.” Merlin stated, finishing with a glare.

 

Harry blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. Well, there was just no way of fooling Merlin himself after all.

 

**BONUS 2:**

  
(So did they get any gifts?)

 

It was Christmas morning and Eggsy couldn’t stop vibrating in his seat. Harry rolled his eyes as he slowly unwrapped his oddly shaped gift. He had told Eggsy that was no need for any other Christmas gifts since the best gift he could get for Harry was his heart. Eggsy had laughed though and insisted on getting something for Harry, thus, the oddly wrapped gift Harry was unwrapping now. Truth be told, Harry didn’t mind, not when it made Eggsy so happy to be presenting his present for Harry.

 

As long as Eggsy continued giving Harry that smile of his, Harry would do anything to keep him happy.

 

Thus, Harry unwrapped his present carefully, only to pause at what was revealed to him by all the wrapping paper. It was a mustache corkscrew, and Harry was torn between questioning Eggsy over why Eggsy had gotten him a corkscrew and throwing the ugly thing away. Harry chose neither options, choosing to give Eggsy a strained smile.

 

“Thanks for the present. I really appreciate it.” Harry said carefully. Eggsy’s grin widened, then expanded into full out belly clutching laughter.

 

Harry blinked slowly.

 

“AHHAHAHAAHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! AHAHAHAH! YA REALLY THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR GIFT! AHAHAHHAHA!” Eggsy howled, tears streaming down as his face as he continued laughing.

 

Harry gave way to a long-suffering sigh. He should have known that Eggsy would get him a gag gift. It was, after all, something that Eggsy would do.

 

Eggsy managed to slow down his laughter enough to get to his feet with shaky steps, still grinning hugely as he left the room. Eggsy came back with a smaller box, this time carefully cradling it. He stooped down to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek before handing him the ribbon wrapped box. “Merry Christmas,” Eggsy murmured.

 

Harry undid the ribbon with a quick thug, taking off the lid and picking up the item inside from its foam setting. With large, wondrous eyes, Harry gazed down at what could only be an antique pocket watch, which, from the looks of it, seemed to be made of genuine silver. He opened it up, eyes immediately catching on the inside of the cover. Inside it was engraved,

 

_Loving you till the end of time_

_Eggsy_

Harry’s eyes snapped up to Eggsy’s. Eggsy smiled softly. “I was doing some window shopping when I spotted this watch, then immediately knew that I had to get it for you. Cost me quite a lump sum, but it’s worth the cost. I asked around to find out who could do some reliable engraving at a decent cost and Merlin offered to do it for me. From there I just packed it up in the box so that I could give it to you as a Christmas present.” Eggsy shared.

 

Harry smiled back, putting the watch back in its box before he dragged Eggsy down for a passionate kiss.

 

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry whispered. “Thank you for this wonderful gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself I'm sorry. Had to add in the bonus scenes for extra hilarity!


End file.
